


failure.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [67]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: All Rey knew was failure.or:  Rey feels like she fails at everything.  Ben shows her that she doesn't.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	failure.

**Author's Note:**

> day 67, drabble 67.
> 
> Prompt 067 - failure.

All Rey knew was failure. She had to drop out of school when her grandfather stopped paying for it, she was fired from her subsequent three jobs, and she couldn't get a guy to stick around for more than six months. Absolutely nothing was going her way. Then Poe introduced her to his friend Ben. And Ben was amazing. He soothed her through every job that she went through, and he encouraged her attending night school at the community college, and he stuck around longer than she'd thought he would. They loved each other. Finally, something she wasn't failing at.


End file.
